<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>hum hallelujah by norudeghosts</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23150995">hum hallelujah</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/norudeghosts/pseuds/norudeghosts'>norudeghosts</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stray Kids (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blowjobs, Coming In Pants, Corruption Kink, Deepthroating, Face-Fucking, M/M, Navel Piercings, Praise Kink, Sexting, Sort Of, Tongue Piercings, definitely implied seungmin has a thing for gagging on dick, more tags to be added as chapters added, pastor's son!seungmin, punk aesthetic!chan, there is some intense defiling of the storage room of a church</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 11:00:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,711</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23150995</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/norudeghosts/pseuds/norudeghosts</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Going back home after college has been a weird experience for Chan. Most people in the town look at him crooked for his tattoos and piercings, his loud hip-hop music and louder friends. It's not bad, really, just a little isolating.</p><p>Meeting Seungmin, the new pastor's son, is an especially surreal experience.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bang Chan/Kim Seungmin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>435</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>SKZ Fuckfest</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. hum hallelujah</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>this was done for prompt 16, and. WILDLY got away from me. i got permission to split it into chapters since this one does indeed have porn in it. so to the prompter: i am sorry this doesn't have your secret dating Yet but it's coming.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Channie, come here, honey!"</p><p>Chan resists the urge to grit his teeth, instead offering Felix a tight-lipped smile as his mother summons him away again. At least his cousin didn't want to rant about Jesus or God or whatever to him; most of the strangers here, on the other hand, wanted nothing but.</p><p>His mother is standing with the pastor, who has a man probably around Chan's age by his side. He's <em> pretty</em>, long dark lashes and soft pink lips, and it takes more effort than it really should for Chan to force the thought aside. He'd seen the man when he was coming in, standing beside the pastor as they greeted everyone entering, and if there actually <em> is </em> a god, he had been more subtle with his staring than he thought. In another situation, he would definitely try his luck, but someone that involved in his hometown church sounded like the definition of a bad idea.</p><p>As soon as he’s in reach, his mother links her arm through his, resting her other hand on his bicep. “Pastor, I’d like you to meet my eldest, Chan. He’s moved back recently, after finishing his degree.”</p><p>The pastor seems like a kind enough man who greet him with a warm smile, and he doesn’t seem <em> too </em> put-out by the tattoos peeking over Chan’s collar and out of his sleeves nor the (currently) empty holes for his piercings. “It’s a pleasure to meet you, Chan. Your mother has told me quite a bit about you,” He has a surprisingly firm handshake, Chan finds out. “This is my son, Seungmin.”</p><p>When Chan turns his attention to Seungmin, he finds the other watching him intently, dark eyes curling into crescents when he smiles in greeting. “Nice to meet you, Chan.” His voice is as pretty as he is, a little higher than Chan expected and just the smallest bit nasally. It’s charming rather than grating. He offers his hand to shake, and Chan snaps out of his staring long enough to take it, marveling internally at how <em> soft </em> the hand in his feels.</p><p>He winds up zoning out for most of the conversation, nodding and making noises where appropriate so he seems to be participating. He knows his mother can’t stand how far from their conservative views he’s wandered, blaming his time at college, but he can at least fake it for a few minutes.</p><p>Chan snaps back to attention when he hears his mother invite the pastor to Sunday lunch, internally cursing at the idea of having to humor him for so long. He had been <em> planning </em> to escape off to see Jisung and Changbin about their next single, but if his mother invites company, he has much less of a chance. He fights down the grimace at the thought.</p><p>“As lovely as your invitation is, I’m afraid I can’t join you. I’ve been putting off cleaning out the storage room for a bit too long, and with the holidays coming up I can’t put it off anymore.” The pastor offers with an apologetic smile, and Chan almost thinks he’s out of the woods.</p><p>Then Seungmin speaks up. “Father, why don’t you go ahead? I’m sure Chan and I can organize it,” and Chan would protest, but something about the stare Seungmin pins him with makes the words die in his throat. There’s a smile on his face, soft and polite, but there’s an intensity in his gaze that leaves him with a lot of questions. “It won’t take us long at all.”</p><p>Chan <em> wants </em> to say no. It would make sense to say no. He has vague plans with Jisung and Changbin, and the absolute last place he wants to be is some musty old church storage room.</p><p>His mouth apparently doesn’t get that message. “Yeah, we can handle it, no problem.”</p><p>Chan internally flinches, trying to force down the urge to grimace. Changbin is right when he says Chan is <em> way </em> too weak for a pretty face and nice voice. He can almost hear his best friend laughing at him in his head. His mother, for one, looks pleasantly surprised, and after a few more assurances she guides the preacher over to his father and younger siblings, probably to make more introductions.</p><p>“I’m gonna let my cousin know real quick, I was going to be his ride this afternoon,” Chan blurts out, taking his chance to walk back over to Felix in quick strides. Felix clearly isn’t expecting it, blinking at him with wide eyes, and before he can get a word in edgewise Chan is already talking. “Okay so <em> somehow </em> I got roped into helping clean out the storage room. I’ll text Changbin and Jisung to let them know, so you’re free from having to cover for me.”</p><p>"Wait, you volunteered to help? Or auntie volunteered you?" Felix looks understandably confused, eyebrows furrowed as he tugs on his jacket. It wouldn’t have been the first time his cousin pretended the two of them were doing something more morally acceptable than making loud hip-hop music so Chan could escape an earful from one of his parents about how he was ‘wasting his life’.</p><p>Chan laughs dryly. "The pastor's son volunteered me, actually. I guess he wants to try and convert me or something."</p><p>The moment he mentions Seungmin, though, Felix's entire expression changes. His eyes crinkle up in amusement, and Chan can tell he’s doing his best not to laugh. Like he knows something Chan doesn’t.  "Oh, <em> Seungmin </em> said you were helping. Okay," he pauses, clearly having to muffle his laughter before he continues. "Have fun. Message me later, okay?"</p><p>Chan stares after Felix as he waves, brow furrowing in confusion. Sure, Felix could be weird sometimes, even ignoring his love of corny video game dances, but that sort of mood swing was unusual even for him.</p><p>It takes a few more minutes for the church to finish emptying out, several people stopping to briefly exchange small talk with Seungmin before leaving. Chan catches his stare several more times, shifting awkwardly on the pew he’s seated on each time those dark, dark eyes find his. There’s some kind of intensity there that he doesn’t know how to deal with; mostly because he can’t figure out what’s <em> causing </em> it. Seungmin probably just wants to try and convert him or lecture him on his life choices or something.</p><p>Once the last of them clears out, Chan pushes himself off the pew, resisting the urge to shove his hands in his pockets in awkwardness. Seungmin smiles sweetly at him as he approaches, and he almost feels bad for judging the man a little for just the fact he happens to be a preacher’s son and probably about to try and convert Chan. “I’ll show you where the store room is, come on.”</p><p>He trails after Seungmin, watching him pull a keyring from his pockets. There’s a little charm on it, some sort of puppy character that feels totally unfitting compared to how Seungmin seems. It’s <em> cute</em>, really, and part of him wants to ask Seungmin about it, but he isn’t sure how to even begin broaching the subject.</p><p>It takes a few seconds for him to get the lock undone, jiggling the doorknob before it finally decides to give. “Sorry, the lock sticks a lot.” He apologizes softly, opening the door to let Chan past him. Chan steps into the dark room, squinting slightly at the various shapes. It <em> looks </em> fairly organized already, something only confirmed when Seungmin follows him in and clicks on the light.</p><p>Really, he can’t see anything that looks out of place enough to even begin needing them to sort it, much less anything Seungmin would need his help with. He turns around to ask exactly what they need to do, but the words die in his throat.</p><p>Seungmin locks the door behind them, turning around and leaning against it with a smile. It’s not exactly a kind smile- not when paired with half-lidded eyes and the way Seungmin tilts his head, carefully baring his neck in the dim light of the storage room. “You keep <em> staring </em> at me,” and his voice is still soft and sweet, but with an edge that lights up every nerve on Chan’s spine. “Is there something you want, Chan?”</p><p>His name sounds <em> far </em> too loaded leaving Seungmin’s lips like that, especially when he catches the tip of his tongue between his teeth, shining saliva-wet. Chan’s entire mind goes blank for a long second, then explodes into too many thoughts at once, leaving him sputtering. “Uh,” he offers up intelligently, staring at Seungmin with wide eyes as he pockets the keyring again, a little too casual for the way he’s watching Chan.</p><p>He feels like something Seungmin plans to <em> devour</em>.</p><p>Seungmin moves toward him slowly, moving more like he's approaching a cornered animal than another person. "It's okay, I'm not mad," he almost coos the words, nowhere near blocking him in but still making Chan feel pinned to the spot. “I just want to know what you were thinking about.”</p><p>Chan should really make some move to get himself out of this situation. He <em> really </em> should. There’s a million different ways this can backfire and go horribly wrong, for both of them.</p><p>But Seungmin is <em> so </em> pretty and <em> so </em> close, delicate hands coming up to smooth over Chan’s chest, moving to toy with the collar of his shirt. He’s a little bit taller than Chan, but much more slender- he’s pretty sure both of his hands would easily cover the other man’s waist. A very large part of his brain wants him to try exactly that. A smaller, more desperate part of his brain is still trying to convince him he’s somehow misunderstanding this.</p><p>It’s much harder to do with Seungmin staring at his mouth for a long moment, then dragging his eyes back up to Chan’s. “What is it you want, Chan?”</p><p>His last thread of self-control snaps.</p><p>Looking back, he’s <em> pretty </em> sure that was intentional on Seungmin’s part, pushing him to make the first move so the decision was ultimately his.</p><p>Not that he cares right then, not when Seungmin’s lips are soft and warm beneath his, and he can feel the other man smiling into the kiss. His hands have somehow found their way to that small waist, Seungmin’s shifting to rest against his shoulders, and ‘making out with the new pastor’s son in the church store room’ is probably pretty high on the list of dumb things he’s done.</p><p>Regretting it is more for future Chan, though, as he’s currently occupied with pulling Seungmin closer to him, nipping at his lower lip to ask for access. Seungmin outright giggles into the kiss, a soft noise that’s more endearing than it should be in the circumstances, but doesn’t hesitate to let his lips part. Something strikes Chan as strange with the first pass of his tongue into Seungmin’s mouth, but the other man tastes faintly of mouthwash and cherries, and he lets himself be drawn into the strange combination instead.</p><p>He can’t <em> not </em> notice whatever seems odd however, although he can’t pinpoint it, and Seungmin seems to catch on, letting out another soft giggle before he breaks away. Whatever question Chan has dies in his throat under that stare, Seungmin’s eyes hooded and clearly amused, almost daring him to look away.</p><p>He doesn’t.</p><p>Seungmin’s lips are a little pinker now, kiss-flush stark in the overhead lighting, and for a second he isn’t sure what to expect. Then Seungmin opens his mouth, letting his tongue loll out of his mouth almost lazily, and Chan’s entire train of thought slams to a halt.</p><p>Chan’s been around plenty of people with piercings and tattoos- Changbin works in a tattoo shop, after all- and he’s seen practically every variation of body jewelry one can have. Yet somehow the simple stud through Seungmin’s tongue, gleaming with saliva, manages to fracture some part of his brain. Maybe it’s the fact that he’s already ridiculously attracted to the pretty boy pressed against him, or maybe it’s more the fact that until about two minutes ago Seungmin would have been very nearly the bottom of his list for any kind of body modification, but either way- Chan practically chokes on air when the realization sinks in.</p><p>That seems to amuse Seungmin beyond measure, his eyes curving into crescents a little too cute for the situation. The duality is oddly charming, to the part of Chan's mind that isn't still stuck on the fact that <em> Seungmin has a tongue piercing. </em>Seungmin giggles at his reaction, pulling his tongue back into his mouth. His hand slide up off Chan's shoulders to wrap around his neck, leaning in to press himself flush against Chan. He clutches at Seungmin's waist without thinking, gripping tight enough he wouldn't be surprised if he left a mark. Seungmin doesn't seem to mind, eyelashes fluttering as he leans in close enough their lips brush when he speaks. "Do you like it?"</p><p>"Yeah," Chan's voice sounds a little shaky to his own ears, the word more breath than sound. He swallows. "Yeah, I do."</p><p>“Good,” Seungmin practically purrs the word, catching Chan’s mouth in a slower, lazier kiss than they had just shared. He pulls Chan’s lower lip between his teeth, drags his tongue along it with enough pressure to bruise, then releases it, pausing to press a more chaste kiss to the corner of Chan’s mouth. “Because I like you.”</p><p>Part of Chan wants to point out they’ve known each other for maybe half an hour, but he doesn’t think Seungmin means it that deeply. Still, he manages to get <em> some </em> of his wits about him again, tugging Seungmin closer so he can tilt the man's head back, mouthing along his neck. "Is that why you volunteered me to help you?" He doesn't bite down, not sucking hard enough to make a mark, but he scrapes his teeth over the pale skin to let him feel what it would be like. Seungmin <em> shivers</em>, and it feels like a victory. “You decided you <em> like </em> me and hoped I was on the same page?”</p><p>“Does it look like anything here needs organized?” It’s a rhetorical question, and normally that sort of tone from someone he’s with would elicit a stronger reaction from Chan. But there’s a breathless quality to Seungmin’s voice that he likes, makes it clear he’s nowhere near as unaffected as he pretends to be. “And I was right, wasn’t I.”</p><p>It’s not a question. Doesn’t need to be, not when Chan’s lips are ghosting over his pulse and his arms are wrapped tightly around Seungmin’s waist. Part of him wants to see exactly how far he has to go to get Seungmin’s unaffected demeanour to snap, but given the situation he doubts they’ll have time. Which is a shame, really. He’s exactly Chan’s type; pretty and a little bratty, but with little cracks in the facade. They show in how still he holds under Chan’s touch, how easily he gives to the smallest nudges.</p><p>“I’m sure you usually are,” And he is, really, because <em> now </em> Felix’s strange humor makes sense. Chan doesn’t doubt Seungmin has had plenty of luck attracting attention before. “But I’m not some shy church boy you can impress with just some jewelry, am I?” He punctuates the question with another kiss to Seungmin’s pulse.</p><p>When he pulls back, Seungmin’s eyes are half lidded and the softest flush has crawled across his cheeks. He’s <em> beautiful</em>, and Chan can’t help his pride at the fact that he did this to him. Seungmin’s grip on his neck tightens just the smallest bit, but it’s enough for Chan to get the hint, and he’s ready when the other man surges forward to catch his mouth again. Seungmin yields as soon as Chan presses forward, letting him lick into his mouth as his hands slip from Chan’s neck. </p><p>Seungmin makes fairly deft work of Chan’s belt, especially considering he’s doing it blind, which leads Chan to briefly wonder how often he does this. The thought doesn’t stay long, not when Seungmin undoes his pants as well and dips his hand inside, palming him over his underwear. He doesn’t miss Seungmin pausing for a moment, humming into Chan’s mouth in a considering manner. “No wonder you’re so arrogant,” he murmurs into the kiss, biting lightly at Chan’s lip. “You have a reason to be.”</p><p>Then he <em> squeezes </em> and Chan can’t help hissing, trying to keep his hips from jerking against the pressure. Seungmin pulls back from the kiss to glance down, eyes half-lidded as he watches his own hand. “Expensive taste,” He comments idly, thumb sliding under the edge of the waistband of his underwear. Seungmin catches his tongue between his teeth again for just a moment. "So do you <em> taste </em> expensive?"</p><p>Chan chokes on a laugh, cock twitching at the implication in spite of the joke. "What does that even mean?" He fires back, getting rewarded with Seungmin's eyes crinkling up as he smiles. Some part of Chan, part that isn't caught up in the feeling of a hand on his erection and the memory of a shiny silver stud, is smitten with the expression.</p><p>"I honestly don't know," Seungmin admits easily, leaning in to steal another kiss from Chan. He gives it willingly, nipping at Seungmin's mouth and revelling in the faint shudder it draws out. Seungmin seems to be doing his best to come across as unaffected and smooth, but Chan gets the feeling if he pushes just hard enough he'll get the response he wants. Seungmin doesn't really give him a chance, pulling back to speak again. "But I <em> do </em> know I want to taste you," he ducks his head, kissing the column of Chan's throat as his thumb teases the head of his cock through his underwear. "Please?"</p><p>There’s a hint of desperation in Seungmin’s tone when he speaks, and the more his composure cracks the more Chan’s own seems to come back to him. Seungmin watches him from the corner of his eyes, drawing back just enough to meet his gaze while he waits for an answer. It’s equal parts cute and attractive. “Sure.”</p><p>Seungmin hits his knees easily, and Chan spares a half-second of thought for the soreness that must have caused- the hardwood under them wasn't exactly the softest surface to be kneeling on. Then Seungmin’s yanking at his pants gracelessly, clearly eager, and the thought slips away. He doesn't miss the way the man's eyes brighten slightly when he succeeds in freeing Chan’s dick from his underwear, or the slight spike to his ego that results.</p><p>There’s no hesitation before Seungmin drags his tongue across the underside of Chan’s cock, pulling a hiss out of him. It’s been longer than he really wants to admit, and the feeling of the stud on his skin <em> definitely </em> stands out against the softness of Seungmin’s tongue. A small part of his brain is vaguely aware they should probably have a condom for this, but he does know he, at least, is clean, and Seungmin doesn’t seem particularly concerned with stopping to find one.</p><p>Almost as if he senses Chan’s distraction, Seungmin pouts up at him, pressing a kiss against the head of his cock. “What are you thinking about?” He asks, lips brushing against his skin while he blinks up at Chan. The sight is equal parts obscene and strangely endearing. “Am I that <em> boring? </em>” To punctuate his question, he swipes his tongue over the slit, piercing catching for a moment and making Chan groan.</p><p>“Not at all,” Chan’s voice sounds faintly strained to his own ears. The sight of Seungmin on his knees in front of him is borderline surreal, given the situation, and part of him considers pinching himself just to see if it's real. Even like this, he still looks so calm and put-together, not a hair out of place as he licks almost lazily at the head of Chan’s cock. Without thinking, he runs his hand through Seungmin’s hair, watching the way his eyelashes flutter when his fingers catch. “You’re pretty. But I’m sure you know that.”</p><p>Seungmin giggles, actually <em> giggles</em>, at the compliment, eyes curving up into little crescents for a moment. It’s another moment that doesn’t seem to fit the way Seungmin’s presented himself, and the part of his mind not currently clouded by horniness is charmed by the difference. “Thank you.” he answers, punctuating the sentence with another pass of his tongue. Seungmin brings his hand up to fist loosely around the rest of Chan’s cock, letting his mouth open to rest the head against his lower lip.</p><p>It strikes him again how <em> gorgeous </em> Seungmin is, tongue stud just barely visible past Chan's dick, and the image is somehow more obscene than any porn he's ever watched. Chan almost wishes he had a camera to capture the moment in vivid detail. A small, rebellious part of his brain points out they could always just do this again, but he crushes the thought- he hadn't even expected <em> this</em>, and he isn't about to give it any extra meaning beyond what Seungmin already offered. Forcing himself to refocus, Chan slides his hand through Seungmin's hair again, tugging a little harder this time and letting his hand settle there as Seungmin's eyes drift closed.</p><p>A slight shift in Seungmin's posture is all the warning he gets before the man is pressing forward, eagerly taking most of Chan into his mouth. He's caught off guard enough he doesn't quite stop his hips from bucking forward, and he can hear and <em> feel </em> Seungmin gag around him, throat constricting briefly. "Fuck, Seungmin, I'm-"</p><p>The apology dies on his lips when he sees the expression on Seungmin's face. His eyes have opened just a sliver, but even from this angle Chan can see they're hazy and unfocused. Then Seungmin blinks, and he finds himself fixed with an intense stare that almost makes him flinch away. Hands slip up to grab at his hips, though Seungmin doesn't try to push him away, instead holding him in place when he tries to pull back. He knows his confusion must show on his face, but Seungmin doesn't seem keen to pull off and answer. In spite of everything, he looks almost amused- as much as he can around a mouthful of dick, at least. Chan can feel the stud press into his skin when Seungmin runs his tongue around the head of his cock, the movement quick and brief.</p><p>Then, still maintaining eye contact, Seungmin takes him into his throat again, gagging <em> hard </em> around Chan for a long second and practically forcing a groan out of his lips. The drag back out is slower, Seungmin keeping his tongue held tight to the ridge on the underside until he pulls off entirely. A mixture of precum and the saliva from the back of Seungmin's throat still connects them, thick and shiny in the overhead light. There's some spit smeared on Seungmin's chin and his eyes are glassy with the start of tears, his body responding to the pressure, and Chan doesn't think he's seen anything more erotic.</p><p>"It's okay," And there's already a roughness to Seungmin's voice from the treatment, a little more nasally than before. The string connecting them snaps when he speaks, smearing over his lower lip and chin. "I like it." Hand moving to guide Chan's dick back down to a better angle, Seungmin kitten licks at the head for a moment, quick passes of his tongue cleaning off the fluids still clinging to Chan and replacing them with his saliva. He doesn't break eye contact the entire time, pressing a wet kiss to the head again when he's apparently satisfied with his clean up job. "Fuck my mouth?"</p><p>Chan almost chokes on his own spit at the thought. Seungmin seems to take that as agreement enough, eagerly taking Chan back into his mouth and letting his hands drift back to Chan's hips. He looks up at Chan with dark eyes, lips pretty and pink and shiny around his dick, and what little resistance Chan had to the idea dies. "Fuck, you really are something," He praises softly, tightening his grip on Seungmin’s hair the smallest bit. Seungmin moans around him, lashes fluttering as he tilts his head into the touch. His jaw is lax, clearly encouraging Chan, and he gives a shallow, experimental thrust. Seungmin doesn’t resist, throat constricting slightly as Chan presses in, hands tugging at his hips to pull him closer. “Okay, okay.” Still cautious about hurting Seungmin, Chan starts slowly, careful not to go too harshly or too deep. But Seungmin doesn’t even flinch, eyes drifting shut and body relaxing under the attention, which is far hotter than it has any right to be.</p><p>Seungmin’s hands almost burn on his exposed skin, and the entire situation is so surreal Chan almost doesn’t know what to make of it. If he’d been told first thing this morning he would end up in the back room of a church with his dick down the throat of the preacher’s pretty son, he wouldn’t have believed even a word of it. And yet, that’s <em> exactly </em> how his afternoon is going. Part of him wants to pinch himself and see if this is some extremely specific wet dream.</p><p>He’s snapped out of his distraction by Seungmin whining and tightening his grip on his hips, eyes opening again to stare up at him. They’re dark, pupils blown, and Chan can’t help the curse that leaves his mouth. “You’re so pretty,” He praises without thinking, taking in the flush across Seungmin’s cheeks and the way he practically preens at the praise. It's cute in a way that doesn't suit the situation, not when Seungmin presses closer, throat constricting around him as he gags again. He grabs Seungmin's hair more tightly, watches his eyes flutter shut once more, and lets himself start to fuck Seungmin's throat in earnest. The sound is <em> obscene</em>, only made worse by the tiny little whines escaping Seungmin every few thrusts, interspersed with him gagging when Chan goes deep enough. "So, <em> so </em> pretty. You feel so good." Chan tests a bit more; he's always had a habit of praising his partners, and Seungmin's reaction to <em> being </em> praised earlier makes him think that he's on the right track.</p><p>And it looks like he is. Seungmin full-body shivers at the words, hands dropping from Chan's hips to rest on his own thighs as they press together tightly. “You like being good for me?” It’s a little more breathless and questioning than he’d consider ideal, but Seungmin does his best to nod either way, looking up at him with half-lidded eyes. Chan can see where tears are gathering on his lash line, threatening to spill over any moment, and it’s an image he wants branded onto his eyelids.</p><p>Chan lets his free hand brush over Seungmin’s throat, feeling the way the muscles spasm and constrict when Seungmin gags again around him. “Fuck, you’re gorgeous. Especially like this,” He’s rambling, he knows he is, but it doesn’t seem to bother Seungmin, based on the way his whines get louder and he squirms in his spot knelt on the floor.</p><p>Normally Chan wouldn’t be this rough, especially not with someone he doesn’t solidly know the limits of. But Seungmin is whimpering around him, thighs tensing and relaxing with each thrust, and when his eyes shut again the gathering tears drip down his cheeks. It’s a more erotic sight than any porn he’s ever seen, and he curses lowly. He’s closer than he wants to be this fast, but it’s been a while and Seungmin is <em> far </em> prettier than he has any right to be.</p><p>Seungmin moans when Chan accidentally yanks his hair harder, tensing all over for a moment. He doesn’t miss the way Seungmin’s eyes roll back for a moment. He barely even registers the praise leaving his lips, more focused on the way Seungmin shivers and whines around him in response to the words. One of Seungmin’s hands drifts between his own legs, pressing over his still-clothed cock, and the realization that he’s absolutely getting off on Chan fucking his throat is all too much.</p><p>“Fuck, Seungmin- I’m going to-” Chan does his best to warn him, but Seungmin doesn’t seem to care, leaning forward to chase after him when Chan tries to pull away. The man practically <em> pouts </em> around his dick, looking up at Chan through teary lashes, and that’s it for him.</p><p>It’s a good thing they’re alone in the church, because Chan’s moan as he comes is anything but quiet. He’s distantly aware of how tight his grip on Seungmin’s hair, the way Seungmin moans high and whiny around him, doing his best to swallow even though he’s clearly struggling. It isn’t until Chan’s coming down that he finally pulls back, chest heaving as he sucks in air. The harsh lighting of the room makes it clear that there’s a wet spot near the front of his pants, the blue fabric not dark enough to hide it, and Chan runs his fingers gently through Seungmin’s hair, smoothing over his scalp.</p><p>The sight is nearly enough to get him hard again; Seungmin, still on his knees, lips swollen and shiny, the last of Chan’s cum visibly pooled on his tongue before he swallows it. There’s still tear tracks on his cheeks, and Chan wipes them away without thinking. Seungmin leans into the touch. “You’re <em> so </em> beautiful,” He praises again, and Seungmin flushes, turning his head into Chan’s hand to help hide the color. “You okay?”</p><p>“Mm-hmm.” Seungmin agrees, eyes opening slowly. Chan offers him his other hand, and Seungmin takes it, letting Chan help pull him to his feet. Seungmin wobbles a little when he stands, probably from kneeling for that long, and Chan slides his hands around his waist on instinct to help him balance. Seungmin leans into him, linking his arms around Chan’s neck and letting him take a fair amount of his weight. He catches Chan’s mouth with his, pulling him into another kiss. Although he initiates it, Seungmin lets Chan take the lead, softer and more pliant now, and part of Chan wishes they were back at his apartment so he could see <em> exactly </em> how far Seungmin would let him push.</p><p>As it is, he keeps it softer, feels Seungmin dropping his hands to carefully tuck Chan’s dick back in his pants, zipping them up and redoing his belt just as blind as he’d undone it. Fingers catch in his belt loops, a warm weight on his hips while their lips move together lazily. After a long moment, Seungmin pulls back. There’s still tears clinging to his lashes, lips and cheek both flushed pink, and Chan’s struck again by how <em> pretty </em> the man is.</p><p>His expression must give something away, because Seungmin giggles again, pressing a quick kiss to the corner of Chan’s mouth in a mimicry of earlier. “You should get going,” He steps back, making a face at what Chan can only guess is the very uncomfortable state of his pants. “I need to get cleaned up and <em> you </em> probably had plans today.”</p><p>“Yeah, okay,” Chan can’t resist catching Seungmin in another kiss, feeling the man smile against his lips. “I guess I’ll see you later?”</p><p>One of Seungmin’s eyes squints a little more than the other when he smiles. Chan doesn’t know how to feel about how many of these little details he keeps noticing. “Same time next week, I’m sure.”</p><p>Seungmin ushers him back out of the storage room, sending him off with another quick kiss. He leaves the building on autopilot, fumbling in his pocket for his keys to unlock his car. He finds himself staring at the windows for a long moment, trying to get any thought in his head aside from <em> what the fuck just happened? </em> He’s not upset or complaining, not at all, but the entire situation is even more surreal on this side of it.</p><p>He pulls out his phone, unlocking it with one hand as he gets in the car. It’s easy enough to pull up his conversation with Felix, having spent the morning complaining about being dragged out to his cousin.</p><p>
  <b>Chan</b>
</p><p>
  <em> what the FUCK just happened </em>
</p><p><em><br/>
</em>It only takes a few seconds for Felix to respond, in true Felix fashion, with a meme. It’s followed right after by an actual text.</p><p>
  <b>Felix</b>
</p><p>
  <em> lolololol </em>
</p><p>
  <em> seungmin happened m8 </em>
</p><p>
  <em> u alive? </em>
</p><p>
  <b>Chan</b>
</p><p>
  <em> you knew about this didn’t you </em>
</p><p>
  <b>Felix</b>
</p><p>
  <em> i admit nothing!!! </em>
</p><p>Chan sighs, rubbing at his face with one hand. Before he can respond to Felix again, his phone vibrates, letting him know he has a new message. He <em> stares </em> at the notification.</p><p>
  <b>Unknown Number</b>
</p><p>
  <em> Hi Chan! This is Seungmin! Felix gave me your number, I hope that’s okay! </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. dance, dance</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Talking to Seungmin is surprisingly <em>normal</em> for how they met. He half expects the texts to devolve into sexual comments at any time, given… Well, <em>everything</em>, but for the most part their conversations stay light.</p><p>Chan finds out Seungmin is a few months shy of twenty one; that he eats more eggs than can really be healthy (or Chan doesn't eat nearly enough, one of the two); that he wanted to be a singer when he was younger but now only does it as a hobby, instead taking online courses to pursue a career in photography. Which he's <em>good</em> at, if the random pictures and selfies he sends Chan are anything to go by. Most of them are cute, little peace signs and sweet smiles offered up at Chan that make him feel like maybe he imagined the whole church incident.</p><p>But there's a handful that knock him back into reality.</p><p>He almost spills coffee all over his laptop late one night when Seungmin sends him something. The picture itself isn't terribly obscene; neither is the caption accompanying it, just a simple message of 'getting ready for bed' with a little smiley face. But that doesn't stop his <em>brain</em> from taking it somewhere it shouldn't.</p><p>Seungmin has taken the picture in the full-length mirror in his room, the one he uses sometimes for outfit shots. He's smiling, the same way he always does in photos.</p><p>But normally, in photos, he's wearing <em>pants</em>.</p><p>Instead, this time, all he has on is a baggy t-shirt. It's clearly too big for him, a flash of collarbone visible over the worn collar. The white fabric skims over the tops of his thighs, long slender legs fully on display, the pale fabric only making the faint tan of his skin even more striking, and Chan winds up thinking about it <em>too</em> much for the rest of the night.</p><p>It's not the only one like that. He gets another a few days later, Seungmin complaining about his online schoolwork, curled up in a chair in the <em>shortest</em> shorts Chan has ever seen. He can see a hint of Seungmin’s ass right at the hem, not quite enough to be obscene but skirting the line as closely as possible.</p><p>None of them are enough on their own to be called openly flirty or more than just suggestive, and that makes him hesitate to respond, even given their (brief) history. He doesn't want to make Seungmin uncomfortable.</p><p>Which, looking back, is probably why Seungmin moved on to more extreme methods.</p><p>It might have made more sense for it to be late at night, but no, he’s sitting in the studio 3Racha rents on the weekends to work on their tracks. Jisung is scribbling furiously in his tattered notebook, looping the current version of the track they’ve been working on for the last few hours over his phone speaker, while Changbin has his headphones on, fiddling with the hi-hats on one section. Chan has one earbud in, listening to another track- sure, they’d set this one aside a week ago, but there’s potential there if he can just figure out what’s missing.</p><p>On a whim, he ends up sending a small snippet to Seungmin, asking for his thoughts.</p><p><b> Seungmin </b> <em><br/>
it’s good!!<br/>
</em><em> you’re really talented!! </em></p><p>His ears burn a little at the compliment, and Chan knows he probably looks like an idiot smiling at his phone, but luckily a quick glance shows the other two are still distracted. He should be working too, they only have a few more hours before they have to pack up, but it’s nice to get a little bit of validation on the beats. Before he can respond, new messages pop up.</p><p><b> Seungmin<br/>
</b> <em> i have something i want to show you too actually<br/>
</em> <em> and don’t worry<br/>
</em> <em> he’s okay with it ♡ </em></p><p>Chan blinks down at his phone in confusion, especially when the next message from Seungmin is some kind of media file. He taps the button to open it.</p><p>He’s never been more grateful in his <em>life</em> for his habit of keeping his phone volume on silent.</p><p>The video is surprisingly crisp for clearly being taken from a phone. That’s the closest thing to a thought he actually gets. It’s kind of hard to focus on anything but the sight of Seungmin sprawled out on bedsheets, legs spread wide and skin practically glowing from sweat in the low light. The way he’s staring at the camera is dangerous enough; add in his naked body, cock laying flushed and leaking against his stomach, and Chan hates to admit his own is trying to fill out in his pants.</p><p>Seungmin’s body jolts slightly every few seconds, and that’s when it really sinks in that Seungmin really, actually sent him a video of himself being fucked.</p><p>Even <em>worse</em>, he can see the faint gleam of metal on Seungmin’s stomach, a particularly hard thrust apparently making him arch and revealing what is absolutely, unquestionably a navel piercing. Seungmin’s lashes flutter, lips parting in a moan. It’s a double edged sword, really. Jisung and Changbin are none the wiser, but part of him <em>desperately</em> wants to hear how it sounds.</p><p>Then there’s a hand catching Seungmin’s jaw, fingers dipping inside in his lips and pulling his mouth further open. Seungmin clearly doesn’t resist, letting his tongue hang out, that same stud that haunts Chan gleaming with saliva as the mystery man toys with it. Seungmin’s thighs come in, precum dripping onto his skin, body <em> shuddering</em>-</p><p>“Chan?”</p><p>He startles so violently he almost topples out of his chair, instinctively dropping his phone face-down onto the desk. Both his music partners are looking at him funny, Changbin’s headphones pulled off one ear. “You good?” He asks slowly, while Jisung just stares at Chan’s phone where he threw it down.</p><p>And if Chan had more of his brain about him, he’d realize what a warning sign that was. He swallows the saliva pooling in his mouth, forcing a smile. “Yeah, sorry, just got. Sidetracked. You were saying?”</p><p>“Why are your ears so red?” Changbin doesn’t seem keen to let it go, squinting at him with clear confusion and a little bit of suspicion. Chan’s hands instinctively fly up to cover his ears as soon as it’s pointed out, and he’s sure the heat on his cheeks is turning into a rather impressive flush too. Changbin grins suddenly, big and wide, and Chan wishes he could turn himself invisible. “Are you <em>flirting</em> with someone? Is Channie getting distracted from music by a cute boy?”</p><p>Just as Changbin finishes, Jisung <em> lunges</em>, and Chan isn’t fast enough to stop the man from snatching his phone and retreating. “Give that <em> back</em>, Sung!” He swipes for it, but Jisung is faster, and he’s still tangled in his headphones, giving the younger an edge. Cursing himself for letting them know his phone password, he watches as Jisung gleefully types it in, then <em> freezes</em>. His eyebrows practically vanish into his hair as they shoot up, and Chan wishes the floor would just swallow him whole.</p><p>Instead he just groans, covering his face as Jisung seems to gather himself enough to wolf-whistle loudly, plopping back down in his seat. “<em>Damn</em>, Chan.”</p><p>“I hate you,” He grinds out through gritted teeth.</p><p>“No you don’t,” Changbin fires back instantly, leaning over into Jisung’s space to look at his phone screen. Jisung obliges him, tilting his phone to let Changbin get a clearer view. “Oh, he’s cute.”</p><p>Chan groans, letting his hands drop back to his lap. “Yes, he is, and you two are violating his privacy in like a hundred ways. Give me back my phone.”</p><p>“Fine, fine,” Jisung tosses his phone back in his direction, and Chan barely manages to catch it before it hits the desk. “Binnie’s right, he’s cute. So how long have you been ignoring all his attempts to flirt with you?”</p><p>Chan frowns, backing his phone out of the video and setting it back down on the desk. “What are you talking about?”</p><p>Jisung rolls his eyes so hard that there’s a legitimate moment Chan worries they’ll fall out of his head. “You aren’t dating him or we would have heard, and if he’s sending you sex tapes you’ve clearly ignored him being more subtle. Gimme.” He reaches out toward Chan making grabby-hands, pouting when Chan recoils. “Oh come <em> on</em>, I just wanna help.”</p><p>“I don’t trust your help!”</p><p>“You probably shouldn’t,” Changbin adds, resting his chin on his hand and grinning at Chan. “But he’s right, you’re super oblivious. That kid from your history class was trying super hard to get in your pants for like six months and you had no idea.”</p><p>Chan blinks, twice, trying to process <em>that</em> sudden influx of information. “Wait- Hyunjin? No, he just needed tutoring.” Jisung snorts loudly enough he wobbles in his chair, and even Changbin raises an eyebrow questioningly. “Okay, fine, I’m a little oblivious sometimes.”</p><p>“Try a lot all the time. Gimme!” Jisung swipes for his phone again, yanking at his hand when he resists. “Channieeeee, I won’t watch your cute boy’s homemade porn again, promise. Even if he is <em>really</em> cute-”</p><p>“Oh my god please stop talking.” Chan reluctantly lets Jisung take the phone back, watching with a sense of dread as the youngest gleefully starts scrolling. “I mean, I kind of thought he might be interested? Especially with how we met. But I don’t want to assume anything.”</p><p>“How you met?” Changbin parrots, pulling his headphones all the way off to hang around his neck. Now <em>he </em>looks curious, which bodes poorly for the three of them getting back to work any time soon. And for Chan <em>not</em> having to explain what happened with Seungmin to make their relationship kind of weird. “What, did you meet on a dating app or something?”</p><p>Chan rubs at the back of his neck, feeling his ears already starting to burn. “We kind of met at church when my mom dragged me the other week?”</p><p>Jisung looks up then, squinting at Chan so hard he’s pretty sure it has to hurt. “Wait, you got a church boy sending you sexts? A <em>pierced up</em> church boy? What the fuck did you <em>do?</em>” Changbin looks equally bewildered, and Chan grimaces, chewing on his lower lip in consideration.</p><p>“Technically I didn’t do anything?” Twin blank stares. It was worth a shot. He groans, covering his face with his hands. He does <em>not</em> want to see their reactions. “Okay so he kinda. Blew me in the storage room after?”</p><p>There’s a moment of silence too long for his comfort, and he peeks through his fingers to gauge their reactions.</p><p>Changbin’s eyebrows have completely vanished into his hairline, staring at Chan with wide eyes. Jisung, meanwhile, looks like he’s about to start cracking up, visibly biting his lower lip for a moment. “You- he- oh my <em>god,</em> Chan, he sucked your goddamn <em>dick</em> and you’re seriously puzzling if he’s into you?!”</p><p>When it’s put like that, Chan feels kind of stupid. Jisung hurls his phone back at him and he fumbles to catch it, glancing back down at the screen. Seungmin hasn’t said anything else yet after the media message, and he’s not sure if that’s good or bad.</p><p>“I- yeah, holy shit, that’s a new level of oblivious even for you.” Changbin laughs awkwardly, leaning back in his chair again. “Sungie’s right, he’s cute. And <em>clearly</em> into you. Flirt back for once, maybe? Or if you’re not interested, tell him that. Leading him on is mean.”</p><p>Jisung tilts his head back, letting it hang over the backrest of his chair. “For future reference, if someone sends you a picture of them wearing nothing but an oversized shirt? They’re pretty much <em> screaming </em> ‘ fuck me’.”</p><p>Chan’s ears are burning by this point, and he lifts one hand to rub at them. “Yeah, okay, point made. Can we <em>please</em> get back to work? Please?”</p><p>“Fine, fine,” Changbin agrees before Jisung can protest, and though he does shoot a very exaggerated pout that tells Chan this is <em>not</em> going to be the last he hears of it, Jisung grabs his phone to switch songs.</p><p>It’s not until he’s back in his apartment, hours later, that his phone pings again. Chan blinks, glancing at the time- just shy of midnight- before he checks the message.</p><p><b> Seungmin<br/>
</b> <em>Did you not like it? </em></p><p>He stares at the message, clearly a loaded question, and probably something that Seungmin has been stressing over for most of the afternoon. Which is accidentally <em>really</em> cruel of him, honestly.</p><p>Another ping.</p><p><b> Seungmin<br/>
</b> <em> If you didn’t you can just pretend you didn’t see it </em></p><p>His first reaction is to just take the easy out, if he’s honest, but Jisung and Changbin weren’t exactly <em>wrong</em> earlier. ‘Flirt back for once’, huh?</p><p><b> Chan<br/>
</b> <em>I’m sorry I didn’t answer earlier, we got wrapped up working<br/>
You’re gorgeous </em></p><p>It’s maybe simpler than it should have been, given the delay, but it’s the most honest answer he can give. He thinks Seungmin might appreciate the forwardness, really.</p><p><b> Seungmin<br/></b>
 <em>you're one to talk<br/>
</em> <em> but thank you ♡ </em></p><p>It's followed by another picture, this one just a simple selfie. He can recognize the bedspread in Seungmin’s bedroom easily now, something he should maybe be a little alarmed of, but the warm smile playing across Seungmin’s lips helps smother the feeling.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>[wanders off sipping a frozen lava flow]</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>find me on twt at @norudeghosts</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>